Return of the Desert King
by Qmega95
Summary: Ganondorf works to regain control of Gerudo Desert.
1. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 1

He remembered it vaguely as he awoke. Being slain by the cursed Princess' Champion. He had poured every ounce of power he had into that fight, so much so, that he had given up on the gift of reincarnation bestowed upon him by the Triforce. But alas, he had failed. And now, he was stripped of his power, and thrown down to Hyrule. But when he hit the ground, the dry, sandy, ground of the desert, he could only think of what a mistake, they made sending him back here, exactly where he wanted to be. He clenched his fist. He would soon gather enough power to get the triforce bac-

His fist. It had returned to the fist of a man for which he had not seen in thousands of years. The gods would pay for this he thought to himself. He would get the triforce, and destroy them. But first he would need his army. And he knew exactly, where to find it.


	2. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 2

He knew that he had to disguise himself. He had no idea if anyone would recognize him, but if they did, it would ruin his plan. He would find their leader, and take control of the desert. He saw the guards, and sped his pace. He started to enter the city, when they immediately pointed their spears at him. "Voe! No voe is allowed to enter the city! Now leave! Or we'll lock you up faster than you can say 'Gerudo'!" Ganondorf hesitated. Were these guards threatening HIM?! Ganondorf?! He raised his fist to gather his power-oh, yes. He had forgotten. He didn't have it anymore. He would have to fake it when the time came. Nobody could know that he had lost his power. "Of course, I apologize. I simply wish to speak to your leader, but if a fellow Gerudo would like to refuse me the right to talk to your leader, then I shall take my leave." He started to turn when the guard responded: "Wait! Fellow Gerudo?! There hasn't been a male Gerudo in a over a century!"

"Well, as you can see, that isn't true. Now let me in your city. I **am **Gerudo aren't I? Name a good reason that no men of your own race shouldn't be let in during a time of peace."

The guard looked at the sun, and back at Ganondorf. "Fine. I'll take you to Queen Riju. But I will accompany you to her palace. Do NOT fall behind."

"Of course. You have my thanks."

As they strode through the town, Ganondorf saw the children playing, and the people talking. But he also saw the poverty, starvation, and the homeless. He would fix this. He would make the Gerudo strong! He would fix everything!

"We're here. Do not touch anything."

"Of course. Is the Queen inside?"

"Yes. Now go!"

Soon, he would be king.

Soon, he would have the triforce.

Soon, he would have his victory.


	3. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 3

He glanced around the throne room. The queen wasn't there, but there was a guard.

"Why hello there. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the queen? I've been given permission to speak to her."

The guard pointed her greatsword at him, and said "And what would a voe like you want to see her for anyways? Assasination? Small talk?"

Now, he had to admit that he hadn't thought through a guard asking him this, despite it being very logical for one to do so. To be fair, he hadn't "thought" anything in a couple hundred thousand years. He responded by saying "That is the business of me and the queen. But if it makes you feel better, I'd be fine with you accompanying me. Unless guarding that chair is too important, of course."

He was surprised to see that that had worked. He was only intending for that to stall her, but she clenched her teeth and forced out a "Fine." As she led him outside and up some stairs, he caught a view of the desert. So much had been destroyed thanks to him. He couldn't exactly control himself, but he was glad to see that most of it could be repaired. Of course, he could just build on top of it, or maybe- He felt something poke him. The guard had used her sword to get his attention. "The Queen is inside. I will be right outside, so don't try anything." She glared at him. He glared back and responded with "But of course. Thank you." He walked into the room, which he was immediately confused by. There were dolls, a diary, and a very colorful bed, but what confused him most of all was the little girl sitting in the bed. She immediately looked up at him, and froze.

She quickly went back to a bold expression as to not show weakness (as he guessed). "Hello there, your Highness, I presume?"

"Sav'sabba, voe. What idiot guard decided to let you in here?"


	4. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 4

She stared at him angrily. As soon as he had entered, she had sat up very quickly and turned red. Embarrassed of her child-like behavior? What a useful piece of information, he thought to himself. "I said, who are you, voe!? And who let you in here?!"

He looked at her and said: "Why the guard you have guarding your throne. That must be a VERY important chair to have it assigned a guard while you're not there." She looked as though she didn't know how to respond. "Buliara is smart enough to not let anyone upstairs! Where is she!?" She was looking increasingly more worried as time went on. If he wanted to talk, he'd have to do it fast.

"She's fine. But before you kick me out, may I please have a moment of your time?"

She looked angry, and had her hands gripped around a dagger, though she had not drawn it yet. "Fine. Make it quick. Then, you leave."

"Fair enough. I'm here to remind the Gerudo of their true allegiance."

Her anger slowly turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, if I remember correctly, there's a law that the male Gerudo born once every 100 years, is always made king, correct?"

She looked flustered.

"Well, yes. There is a law that says that. But ever since 1000 years ago, when the Great Calamity attacked we haven't had one. And we don't need one. What's your point?"

"What if one were to show up?"

"Well then he would have to find another place to be. Times have changed. Are you saying you've found one?"

"...you could say that."

He smirked, and pulled off his hood.

"You're a..."

It was as if she couldn't speak.

"That's impossible! This must be a trick!"

"Oh, but it isn't. I've come here to be crowned king of Gerudo Desert. But don't worry, I won't harm you. You can even keep your room! Eventually, you won't even notice the difference."

She studdered, then said: "You dare walk into MY home and ask me to hand over MY city!? Get out! Or I'll call my guards!"

He smirked. "Oh but the guards are the ones who let me in here, aren't they? I could simply tell them that I am the rightful king, couldn't I? How about we see what the townspeople's point of view on this matter is."

He walked out onto the balcony, not waiting for a response, and even though it was late, there were still some people out and about. She followed him, despite making it clear through her body language that she didn't want to do this. He could tell she was slightly worried that they would pick him. People gave a minor glance towards them, but didn't stop what they were doing. Riju snapped her fingers, and a bolt of lightning struck the middle of Gerudo Town. "Attention, fellow Gerudo! Tonight we have a predicament involving the leadership of our desert."

Murmurs struck the crowd that had gathered below the balcony, some had poked their heads out of the windows to see what was going on.

"Tonight, I have with me a Male Gerudo, claiming he should be crowned king due to the old law that every male Gerudo would have that privilege."

More people came out of their homes to listen.

"So, we are leaving it up to you to decide to follow a stranger, or me. The heir."

The crowd gasped. Riju smirked and Ganondorf and said: "Did you really think that any of them would follow you? They are loyal to me."

One Gerudo that Ganondorf has seen selling clothes piped up. "Well, if the law says so, don't we have to?"

Riju turned back around to look at them. "No. I'm leaving this up to you."

As she started to walk away, Ganondorf said in a loud voice: "Your Highness, how about the people get to choose who they follow? I could leave, find another place to rule, and whoever wants to follow me, can follow me."

The townspeople looked at each other and seemed to think that that was a good idea.

Riju looked back at him. "Fine. Whoever wishes to go with this stranger, he will be leaving tomorrow morning. You can accompany him to where ever he goes."

She then turned and walked back into her bedroom, leaving Ganondorf to face the people who stared at him with faces of confusion, fear, and some admiration. Riju didn't know it, but she had just made a path to her own demise. He would get Gerudo town, eventually, and Riju would answer for breaking the law, old or not. The Gerudo used to be mighty thieves, now they were nothing more than simple traders. He would restore them to their former glory. But first, he needed help. Motherly, help.


	5. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 5

Morning, was upon them. It was time for Ganondorf to leave. Riju stood near the entrance to the town. "Anyone who wishes to follow this stranger, you may. But know this, if you do, you will be known for treason." Ganondorf looked at the gathering crowd. To both his and Riju's surprise, a Gerudo stepped forward. Many gasps came from the crowd. A different Gerudo spoke up. "Greta!? You're going with him? You already have sheltered voes from the guards, now this?!" Greta looked back at her. "Oh don't look so surprised. What's you said is kinda the point. People already don't like me here, so if I go with him, I'll have a chance to see new things, and start over." Buliara glared at her. "Can't say I didn't see it coming. Out of all of us." Muttered a Gerudo sitting at a mushroom stall. Greta walked over, and stood beside Ganondorf. Riju looked around at the rest of the crowd. "No one else? Well, I guess it's time for you to leave." But before he could, a guard Ganondorf hadn't seen before stepped forward. Buliara looked at her in shock. "Okayte! Traitor! I knew you were apethetic but not treasonous!" Okayte looked back. "I was going to leave to go find my parter soon anyways. And it's not like we don't have enough guards during a time of peace." Buliara looked at her with eyes of fury, but she managed to keep her composure. "Fine. Get out of my sight!" Riju looked angry, but hid it much better. "Anyone else?" Riju glanced around her. No one stepped forward. "Okay then." She looked straight at Ganondorf. He looked back at her. Then, he turned and left.


	6. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 6

They stood under a tent in a canyon, just on the outskirts of the desert.

"I thought you wanted to find someone in the desert." Said Greta. "I do." He responded. "But first, we're going to Necluda. The Zora have things that would be very useful for me."

Okayte was sharpening her spear. She glanced up at him. "It just occurred to me, that we don't know your name yet. If we're going to call you our leader, then we should know that.He turned around to face her. The pitter-pattering of the rain outside was soothing almost, but Ganondorf was confused why it was raining this close to the desert, which didn't happen when he lived here such a long time ago. "That's true, we should know." said Greta. "My name is Dragmire." Hopefully his last name hadn't been recorded over the centuries. "That's an ominous name." Okayte chuckled to herself. "Yes I suppose it is." He turned back to watch the rain. He glanced to his right, as he heard a faint buzzing sound. It was getting louder. He turned to Okayte and Greta. "Do you hear that?" He asked them. "I hear a lot of things." said Greta. "But yes, I do hear a strange noise if that's what you're talking about." Okayte looked at him. "Why are you staring at those Temple Ruins over there?" He glanced back at her. "Not sure. Mind if I go check them out?" She looked confused. "Sure. I don't care. You want me to come?" "I think I'll go alone this time. I'll be back soon." "Okay. Just be careful." He started in that direction. After walking for a while, he saw an "entrance" (although, it was mostly destroyed.) He entered the destroyed building. Then heard voices. "What is this? A wanderer?! How about we show him what we do to trespassers!" Another voice piped up. "Wait! Sister! I recognize him! Could it be?" Two witch-like beings appeared. "It is! How? How have you returned?" Ganondorf smiled. "Hello, Twinrova. I don't know why the gods brought me back, but they stripped me of my power. I'm working to gather more power." They smiled at him. He explained everything that had happened. "...so do you think you could transport me to Necluda. Along with my two followers?"

"Of course, lord Ganondorf!" He started to leave, but before he did, he said one more thing. "Also, rebuild this place."

"Good luck, Ganondorf."

He then left and went back to Okayte and Greta. Okayte looked up at him. "Oh, you're back. Are we heading to Necluda yet?" He smiled at her. "Yes, we are." He explained that he had found two witches that agreed to transport them. "Wow," Said Greta. "Guess we're going then." She started to stand up, but before she could even look around, they suddenly were standing right next to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.


	7. Return of the Desert King - Chapter 7

Okayte looked around in surprise. "I didn't think that would happen so fast!" Ganondorf looked at the Beast and felt slightly angry. This was one of the things that had aided in his defeat. Secretly, he took a shock arrow that was sitting nearby, and when no one was looking, he threw it and it stopped moving. "Lets go. We should find their leader." He started down towards the throne room, which he could see from up here. Both Greta and Okayte were silent, still amazed by the teleportation. When they arrived, the Zora guards were not too suspicious for some reason. He walked up the stairs to the throne room which didn't exactly have any guards. There was an old Zora there, who Ganondorf guessed was the advisor to the King. And as he walked up the stairs he passed a younger, handsome Zora. The Zora stopped, and eyed him curiously. "Hello there," he finally said. "How may I help you?" Ganondorf looked back at him. He noticed that this Zora was as tall as he was. "Hello. My associates and I are going to see the King, hopefully to get some advice on magic and things like that." The Zora smiled. "Well if that's what you need, I can help you. I'm Prince Sidon. And you are?" Okayte spoke up. "His name is Dragmire." Ganondorf looked back at her. "That is correct." Sidon smiled, and pumped his fist. "Magic you said? Follow me, Mr. Dragmire." Ganondorf smiled at Okayte and Greta, and started following Sidon. "Here we are. This should help with magical studies. Ganondorf looked at what he was pointing at. To his dismay, it was the Beast. Sidon looked at it and then had a look of concern. "It's not moving!?" He turned to Ganondorf. "My apologies Mr. Dragmire, we can't use it until it's fixed. Would you mind staying here until the people we need to fix it get here?" Ganondorf was frustrated with himself. "Of course. That would be fine." Sidon led him to a private room meant for important guests, where he and his two traveling companions slept. When Ganondorf woke up, he walked outside, and saw Sidon welcoming two people at the bridge. Ganondorf froze. He saw who they were. He saw the sword on the male's back. And he saw HER. And she looked up, and their eyes met. She seemed to recoil. Sidon was leading them to Ganondorf. Ganondorf woke up the other two. "Quick. Get up. The Hero and the Princess are here. Actually, stay here." Okayte blinked at him. "Okay. We'll be here. Although, we came with you for a reason. I'm a guard. Bring me with you more. Otherwise, why am I here?" He looked back at her. "Fair enough. In the future, I'll bring you with more. You have a point." He then walked outside, and down to the hero and the princess. Sidon saw him approaching, and smiled. "Here he is! This is Dragmire. He's here in search of magical information. Dragmire, this is Link, and the princess, Zelda." Zelda looked skeptical. The hero seemed to be more concerned with protecting Zelda, looking around, and eyeing Ganondorf up and down to look for threats, perhaps. Zelda turned to Ganondorf. "Hello. How did a male Gerudo get as old as you if there hasn't been one since the Calamity?" She challenged. "Hmmm..." he thought to himself. "So the princess is smarter than she looks." He then spoke. "I've been in hiding. One of the close-by kingdoms, to avoid until the Calamity was dealt with." Zelda obviously had already realized that story had many holes, but she didn't push any further.

"Alright then. So, Sidon. You were saying about Vah Ruta?" Zelda turned to Sidon. The hero was staring at Ganondorf, his hand on a strange, stone tablet, gripping it tightly. Sidon turned to face Ganondorf. "Would you like to come with us? It'll be a sight to see them repair it!" Ganondorf hesitated. "Sure. Let me go get my guard first." He then turned to go retrieve Okayte. "We'll meet you up there!" Sidon yelled.

Ganondorf gave a small wave with his hand to respond. He also heard Zelda say behind him: "Sidon, I'll wait for him if you don't mind. I just have a couple of questions for him. Link you can go with Sidon, I'll be fine." Link looked very worried about this plan, but silently agreed, and went with Sidon. As Ganondorf reached his room, he turned to look at Zelda. She was staring right in his direction, with a look of worry on her face. He went into his room, and told Okayte what had happened. "Got it. Greta? You coming?" Greta rolled over in bed, obviously still tired. "No thanks. Go without me this time." Ganondorf thought she said that a little too eargerly, but it maybe was his imagination. He quickly walked back to head over to Vah Ruta. Okayte noticed Zelda, and kneeled immediately. "Princess! It's an honor to meet you." Zelda looked down at her. "The pleasure is mine. I'm sure we'll have time to get well aquatinted while I help to fix Vah Ruta." Okayte nodded excitedly, then looked around nervously. "...I should go get my weapons." She then hurried off to retrieve them. Zelda watched her go, and then looked back at Ganondorf. "I have a feeling you know why the Divine Beast is malfunctioning, and I also think you have deeper motivations than just the study of magic. And I'm going to find out what it is." Her eyes like steel, her voice stern, but powerful, suddenly she seemed like she didn't need a protecter. Ganondorf smirked. "Everyone has their secrets, Princess. I have mine. Your beast is being fixed, regardless of the cause, and I'm positive that you wouldn't accuse me of anything in front of the Zora, as to not-" suddenly, he was interrupted. Okayte ran out of their room. "Dragmire!" Ganondorf turned at her. She had a look of distress on her face like he'd never seen before. "What is it!?!" He yelled back. "It's Greta! She's gone!" Ganondorf's face darkened. "Find her. Go." Okayte nodded, and bolted off to find her. Some of the Zora guards watching stood, presumably wondering whether to follow or not. Ganondorf looked at them. "I'd most appreciate it if you joined her." Then he turned back to Zelda. "Let's go, Princess. You have a beast to fix."


End file.
